Diggin’ in the Dirt
'"Diggin' in the Dirt" by Stefanie Heinzmann is featured on the PAL version of ''Just Dance 4'','' and [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]]. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following: *Navy blue hair with a purple hair tie *Purple glasses *A purple button-up shirt with yellow polkadots. *A blue braces skirt *Dark purple socks *Maroon shoes Background The background starts off as a static TV screen and everything including the dancer is drained of its color making it look like an actual TV screen. The background changes and resembles a warehouse. It seems as though a fire has started and the smoke is flowing onto the screen. Various TV screens appear and disappear, although 4 on the left and 8 on the right side stay throughout the entire choreography. 2 bars on the top left and right corners contract and retract looking like equalizers. 6 lights are on the ceiling and light with the beat. The TV screens also show fiery flames burning and suit the angry beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: Put your arms and hands above your head with your wrists pointing up. It is done at the beginning on the chorus, on the line "Digging in the dirt." Gold Move 4: Throw your arms down. Diggin In The Dirt GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 Diggin In The Dirt GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player get 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Diggin' in the dirt" is sung. Appearances in Mashups Diggin' in the Dirt ''is featured in the following Mashups: * Walk This Way '(Ladies Only)' * We No Speak Americano Captions ''Diggin' in the Dirt ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * It's Me * Take My Hand * You're Mine Trivia *The coach looks similar to [[Teenage Dream|''Teenage Dream.]] * The song is one of three PAL songs to be featured in a Mashup, along with [[Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)|''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)]] and [[Cercavo Amore|''Cercavo Amore]].'' * The video game ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf ''features a dress designed by Wesley Enriquez called Purple Spotted Dress, which is inspired by this song. * The track is available for both regions on Just Dance Now. * Her face is very visible at certain points, especially the oral features. * The TVs in the background was an element from the music video. * This is one of the very few routines in which the number of counted moves are roughly the same (if not exactly) on both the remote consoles (Wii, Wii U, and PlayStation 3) and the camera consoles (Xbox 360). Gallery jd4diggininthedirt.jpg DITDBlackandWhite.png|Black and White Coach DITDColored.png|Colored Coach Diggininthedirtavatar.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 74.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar diggin.jpg|Diggin' In The Dirt pictos-sprite (5).png|Pictograms dininginthedrithmenu.png I'M DIGGIN IN DA DIRT!.png DigginMenu.png|Diggin' in the Dirt on Just Dance 4 (Xbox 360) Dirtinactive.png Dirtactive.png just-dance-4-arte-004_clipped_rev_1.png|Coach Videos File:Diggin in the Dirt - Stefanie Heinzmann File:Just Dance 4 - Diggin' In The Dirt - 5* Stars File:Diggin%27_In_The_Dirt_-_Just_Dance_Now!_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Region Exclusives Category:Medium Songs Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:PAL Exclusives